Oops
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: When trying to get Sakura to blush for a change, Syaoran learns an important lesson. Magic and hormones can make a volatile combination. Funny SxS oneshot


Summary: When trying to get Sakura to blush for a change, Syaoran learns an important lesson. Magic and hormones can make a volatile combination. Funny SxS oneshot

I hope you enjoy this, because I certainly did. I'm _still_ laughing.

.o0o.

At the wonderful age of fourteen, Sakura skipped into the school entrance happily.

"Syaoran-kun!" she yelled happily, making Syaoran grin and turn from his chat with Takashi – only to have Sakura throw her arms around him and nearly knock him to the floor, as usual. He blushed.

Inwardly, he scowled. He was always the one blushing. Well, that would change.

Just as quickly she let go, a bright look on her face. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Sakura," he said, smiling. And blushing. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"

Sakura tilted her head innocently to the side. Then she frowned, and looked sort of sad. "I have no idea."

A warm hug from Syaoran perked her up again. "Thank you!" she said happily. Mood swings? No, it couldn't be!

He smiled, blushing. Again. Sigh. Then he wickedly thought, let the get-Sakura-to-blush action plan commence.

Syaoran smirked suddenly, leaning in very, very close to Sakura's ear, and whispered, "Anytime."

She blushed.

Suddenly, a bunch of flowers nearby that were beginning to bloom popped right open. Nobody noticed, luckily.

Because Sakura was rendered entirely speechless for the moment, Syaoran laughed, took her hand, and started to drag her into the school. She quickly woke from her little daze and followed behind, still blushing. Syaoran was grinning. Not only was he happy that he'd made Sakura blush for a change, but also, she looked really cute when she was so flustered.

He took her to her locker, and leaned against the wall as she proceeded to get her things. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited. Sakura had mostly recovered from her little surprise. A bit of pink still lingered on her cheeks, but her smile was carefree and cheery again.

Once Sakura had gotten all her things, she turned to him with a grin. "Let's go, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran nodded, laughing as she skipped ahead to class.

His next chance came at gym class. Spring had arrived, bringing good weather with it, so the class was held outside for the first time in a while.

Syaoran was very happy to learn that they were playing soccer as well. It was his best sport.

Syaoran and Sakura ended up on opposite sides, and then the game was essentially between him and her the whole time. The teammates helped, but they only scored on passes from the star players, and otherwise passed to the star players every time.

The end score was 7-5 in favor of Syaoran's team.

"Aw, you're always better than me at soccer," Sakura complained, but judging by her bright and teasing smile she wasn't upset in the least. "Why is that?"

"Because," Syaoran said huskily, leaning close to her face, "I'm me, my cherry blossom."

Her red blush on her face and neck made her feel so hot that she might have fainted, although luckily she didn't. At that very moment Syaoran felt her magic suddenly shoot out in all directions. Birds all around began to whistle and sing happily, as the unopened flowers by the school suddenly bloomed, and any of the dry patches in the grass suddenly became green and healthy.

This time, the students noticed, and quieted in amazement. Sakura and Syaoran noticed as well, jumped apart, and looked at each other uneasily.

"Um, Sakura… Is your power… entirely under control?"

"Yes… but…" Sakura said, drifting off, still blushing. "Perhaps I should work on that. I guess this is why Eriol suggested I try meditation, huh?" she laughed weakly. "Syaoran-kun, could you try and hold off on being so… you know… until we're sure that I won't suddenly cause a tree to grow?"

He showed her a wolfish grin, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Sure, but really, I can't help it if I'm that sexy."

Sakura's magic flared again, causing a warm breeze to flow quickly, moving any clouds left in the sky out of the way so the sun could shine at full strength.

Entirely flushed, Sakura actually did faint, and Syaoran caught her.

And he turned red. For a change, it was actually from embarrassment instead.

Oops.


End file.
